1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a processing apparatus and method, and more particularly to a processing apparatus and method suitable to removing photoresist used in lithography.
2. Background Art
In a lithography step of a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device or a liquid crystal panel, for example, an organic resist film is typically used as a patterning mask. The resist film needs removing after the patterning is completed. Methods for removing a resist film include a method of heating and dissolving the resist film with an organic solvent or the like However, use of an organic solvent involves additional costs in facilities for waste liquid disposal. In particular, recent upsizing of semiconductor wafers and liquid crystal panels increases the amount of waste liquid generated in the process of resist peeling. This causes a problem of the associated increase in disposal costs and environmental loads.
JP 2001-250773A, for example, discloses a technology of spraying heated water vapor onto a substrate to peel and remove a resist film for the purpose of reducing costs and environmental loads.
However, the generated water vapor has a high temperature exceeding 100° C. under atmospheric pressure. Thus the temperature increases in the processing chamber and on the wall thereof, requiring careful handling to prevent operators from touching the wall. Furthermore, the temperature difference between the wall and the surroundings of the apparatus increases, and condensation may occur around the apparatus.